


Overcome

by dreamkist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Belly Bulging, First Time, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Magic, Pre-Thor (2011), Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Thor and Loki are cursed and trapped in a castle.  Whatever will they do?





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/gifts).



“What the?” Thor said in confusion. He had been mid-swing and then the battle that had been raging around him disappeared. Mjolnir had nothing to hit.

Their lightly planned trip to Vanaheim for some adventuring had taken a sudden turn. Thor and Loki had been cut off from Hogun and the rest when they were transported to an unfamiliar place in the woods. Thor had no idea how it had happened. One second he was fighting a troll and the next he was swinging at empty air with only Loki at his side.

“Did you bring us here?” Thor turned to his brother.

“No, it wasn’t me.” Loki looked puzzled too.

“Can you return us to the battle?” he asked with impatience.

“I’m trying. It’s not working.” Loki sounded frustrated.

Thor halted Loki’s attempts after they kept failing. Loki did hate when other people’s spells were stronger than his, he would keep trying for hours. “We will have to walk,” he said and turned around, trying to discern from which direction they had come.

Loki sighed. “We were east of here,” he began walking in the right direction and Thor followed.

Once they reached the edge of the forest, a crumbling castle came into view. Nothing was familiar.

“It looks to be abandoned,” Loki said in regards to the castle.

They shared a look and set off for it.

 

The trek to the castle took about an hour. They approached the gate and found it was open. The ground was littered with leaves and limbs and plants grew over the stonework. There was no sign of any life from outside the gate. “Let us see if anyone is home,” Thor said and swaggered through. When they were inside an unseen wave of magic rolled over them.

“That is probably not a good sign,” Loki said unhelpfully.

The castle grounds began to change. Where there was litter, it disappeared. The castle was no longer decayed but looked newly built. More importantly, people appeared. They surrounded the Asgardians.

One woman approached them and spoke, “The spell keeps us protected. Come. I will bring you to Utgard.”

Thor exchanged a look with Loki and they silently agreed to follow her and see what would come of it.

Utgard turned out to be the ruler of the castle. He was taller than the rest of his people and he even loomed over Thor. His voice boomed throughout the hall when he spoke. “There is plenty for visitors,” he bellowed. “A boon is to be granted to any who find us. But, you must first perform a feat if you wish to receive it.”

Thor suddenly became wary. The hall had filled up with the strange people and they all watched the Asgardians with expectant eyes.

“You should perform the feat,” Loki whispered.

“What exactly is this feat?” Thor asked.

“You must empty this horn,” Utgard held out a large drinking horn.

Thor’s confidence returned in full force. He couldn't imagine an easier task to complete. “I accept the challenge,” he announced for the gathered crowd.

 

After a humiliating defeat, Thor swore the horn was spelled to be bottomless, he and Loki were taken to a room by the woman who had first spoken to them. They were left alone with the ominous words, “We will see what you have earned.” The door closed and became stone, seamless with the windowless walls. Thor turned and saw the room contained a bed, plushly outfitted for such a bare room, and there was some faint lighting that cast them in a golden glow.

Suddenly, Loki was wracked with spasms. Thor went to his side and watched in astonishment as Loki became younger before his eyes. When the spasms had passed, Loki’s clothes were loose about his thin body and he had lost a few inches in height.

“What is happening?” Loki asked in a higher voice than Thor had heard in years.

“You seem to have,” he chose his words carefully, “become younger.”

Loki looked at him in confusion and then disbelief. “This wasn’t supposed to happen!” he shouted.

“This what?” Thor couldn’t believe what he had heard. “Did you plan this?”

Loki looked innocent.

Thor didn’t believe it. “You brought us here on purpose. You took us out of the battle, and there was nothing wrong with your magic in the woods.”

“I read about a castle on Vanaheim in my studies. It appears only at certain times and only select people are allowed to enter,” he confessed.

“There must be more to it than that.”

“Yes, well, legend says if you are allowed entrance and you survive the night, you may ask for and receive a boon. It didn’t say anything about performing feats or being cursed.” He looked so uncomfortable in his tiny body, Thor couldn’t help but be pleased to see Loki suffering as a result of his own machinations.

His satisfaction was quickly ruined when a spell came down over him. The sensation that spread through him was nearly overwhelming. It felt like he was on the edge of a deep rage. “Loki,” he ground out. “Fix this.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, I can’t. This magic is more powerful than mine. We will have to wait out the night for the spells to reverse and to be released.”

Thor let out a growl of frustration and Loki worriedly eyed him.

 

An interminable amount of time passed and Thor paced the room like a caged animal. He was soaked with sweat. Loki had closed his eyes to avoid watching the repetitive motions Thor made. He was on the bed with one leg crossed over the other. He looked haughty and unconcerned with their circumstances and it made Thor feel even wilder. He wanted to hit something, or possibly fuck something. The spell made him itch for some sort of fight. He couldn’t do anything to relieve himself in the small room. Not when he had Loki for company. He hefted Mjolnir over his shoulder and began to walk toward one of the solid walls.

That caught Loki’s attention. “Stop waving that thing around. What do you think you’re going to do?”

“I’m going mad, Loki. I must get out.”

Loki was quiet for a moment. “There may be another way,” he said as Thor prepared to indiscriminately swing his hammer against the walls of the room.

“What?” Thor asked as he barely restrained himself. “How do we escape?”

“There is no way to escape until the spell wears off, pay attention.”

Thor set Mjolnir down and clenched his fists as anger coursed through him.

“I’m saying, there may be a way to alleviate some of your frustration. The spell has made you have… urges, yes? Why not try to sate them?”

“You want to fight me? Do you truly think that wise?” Thor could feel the desire to fight rising as Loki spoke. At least, that was the sensation he chose to focus on. Loki’s voice, always alluring, made Thor’s temper calm down but it also made something else rise.

“No,” Loki looked down Thor’s body and back up to meet his eyes, “That’s not what I had in mind.”

Thor was shocked. Surely Loki did not mean to imply _that_.

Loki arched an eyebrow at him.

At least Thor had finally been able to still himself while he considered the indecent proposal. He couldn’t honestly say his body wasn’t interested. He just didn't want to do anything he would regret later.

Loki must have been tired of waiting. He moved in close and Thor stepped back. “What’s a little gratification between brothers?” Loki’s soothing voice asked as though it were a perfectly reasonable suggestion. He moved closer again and Thor held his ground. Loki pressed himself to Thor and it did feel good. Thor was distracted by the hands that trailed across his chest and the hips that slowly moved against his hardness.

"Loki, if you do not cease," he grit his teeth, "wiggling around." Of course he didn’t stop, and Thor’s last vestige of concern drifted away as Loki put his little hand over the hardness in Thor’s breaches. That was all it took for Thor to push Loki to his knees and rip his own breaches open. He pulled his aching cock out and took a handful of Loki’s hair in his fist. He pulled his head back to make stunned blue eyes look up at him. “I suggest you suck it well, brother.”

Loki took his meaning.

Thor guided Loki’s already open mouth to the head of his cock. When that sly tongue peeked out to lap at him Thor felt pleasure surge through his entire body. He needed more though. He put both hands on Loki’s head and pushed inside his wet mouth. Thor’s face turned upward at the feeling of bliss that came with owning Loki’s mouth. The maddening urges he had felt quieted with each thrust he made.

Loki made delicious sucking noises and Thor found himself pushing farther in until he was in Loki’s throat, making him choke. It was sloppy and obscene and glorious.

Before it became too much, Thor raised him to his feet and replaced his cock with two fingers that Loki enthusiastically sucked. "I will tear you apart on my cock, brother," Thor growled into Loki's ear. “Would you like that?” He slipped his fingers from between the red lips.

" _Yes_ ," Loki’s voice held a plea.

Thor tore the clothes off of him. Loki’s pale body and hard, pink cock were diminutive compared to Thor’s size. Thor just lifted him up and guided his cock to the hole. He pushed past the resistance and settled Loki fully on his length. Loki’s legs were draped over Thor’s muscled arms and he quivered and curled tightly into Thor. Thor held him and had the presence of mind to give him a moment to adjust, but it was only a moment because the need to move drove him to pump his hips and seek the pleasure of the tight heat that surrounded him.

Loki licked and bit at Thor’s neck and whispered words that were too low to make out, but Thor thought he understood all the same. The helpless little whines that escaped so near his ear spurred him to raise and lower Loki with as much force as he could.

It felt too good for him to care about anything more than his cock, deep inside his brother, and it seemed Loki agreed if the sounds he was making were any indication. Thor carried Loki to the bed and pulled out. Loki protested the loss, but Thor manipulated him into position on his knees with his hands braced on the headboard. Loki’s back arched and Thor dragged his hands down it to roughly spread him apart. He entered the waiting hole with one strong push.

“Thor,” his brother moaned and dropped his head down to his chest. Thor watched his cock penetrate the firm ass. He had never felt anything as divine. Loki reached back and grabbed one of the hands digging into slim hips. Thor let him tug the hand away from his hip and place it on the soft skin of his belly where Thor could feel himself pushing inside Loki. With each thrust, Thor’s cock made Loki swell out. Thor made a low, rumbling sound as he felt it. He had the overwhelming urge to mark his brother so he sank his teeth into the flesh of a shoulder beneath him.

Loki cried out and Thor turned him over. Legs folded against his chest, Thor took in the sight. Loki’s cheeks were flushed and his braids of black hair were beautifully undone. His prick was dark against his skin and his hole was open for Thor. “You make such a pretty picture for me, my filthy brother.”

“Please,” he shamelessly begged for Thor’s cock.

Thor gave it to him. With a little extra spit, he squeezed back in. Loki’s small cry made him pin the little body to the bed harder and fuck him with long, deep strokes.

“Touch me, touch my cock,” Loki begged.

Thor released Loki’s legs and pushed them open so he could settle between them. He covered the tiny body with his own and wrapped a large hand around him. He continued thrusting into Loki while he watched his face as he neared his release. It was exquisite to watch. His eyes were drawn to Loki’s swollen and red lips. He tore his eyes away but they drifted back.

Loki licked those tempting lips and said, “Do it,” in a low voice.

So, Thor kissed him. Their mouths met in an unexpectedly tender way. Loki gripped Thor’s back and came with a moan against Thor’s lips. Thor stroked him through it then kissed him again. Loki was pliant and whimpered as Thor sought his release.

Thor’s voice was broken and guttural when he came. He pumped into his brother, filled him with cum. He wanted to extend the pleasure, make it last forever. But, eventually, he lost his rhythm and his thrusts turned into abbreviated jerks until he finally stilled.

 

Thor awoke on the forest floor. He blearily observed he was still naked and there was no sign of his clothes. He only saw Mjolnir on the ground. Loki must have performed a cleaning spell on him though. He sat up and noticed Loki behind him. He was back to his regular size and had magicked his clothes into place. He was perfectly put together as always. Thor wondered if the marks he had left were still visible under the fabric.

“You’re quite heavy, you know,” Loki complained lightly.

Loki was always difficult to read but he seemed to be unbothered by what had transpired the night before. Thor stood up and stretched. “Sorry,” he said, mostly unapologetic. “Do I get clothes or are you going to make me walk about the woods in this state?”

Loki’s gaze traveled the length of Thor’s body and lingered on. “I suppose.”

Thor tried not to blush or feel any interest in response to the lewd look. Loki cast a spell and put him in the same outfit he had worn the day before. A question came to him then. “What boon were you hoping to get?” he asked out of curiosity.

“Nothing in particular. I thought I might ask for a weapon or knowledge.” He didn’t seem too disappointed. “Shall we rejoin the others and see if there is any enemy left to destroy?”

They grinned at each other. As Loki prepared to transport them, Thor’s memory flashed back to the image of his brother, incoherent with pleasure, and decided that was something he would need to see again.


End file.
